Yours To the End of the World
by scully578
Summary: Daryl and Beth AU at the start of the ZA. He had to save his wife and daughter at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is something that has been playing in my head for a while. I started it before the MSF but then was worried about the outcome of the MSF...then IT HAPPENED-and well, then I didn't have the heart to post it...but now I am fully a part of Team Delusional...so I thought I would contribute to the fandom I have enjoyed so much these past months...**

Daryl Dixon sighed as he double checked the bay doors of the garage. It was dark out and had been for a few hours already. He picked up the take out garbage that had been left beside the truck he had been working on. The burger inside had long since gone cold past its edibleness. He sniffed at a fry and opted to throw the whole thing into the garbage can, thinking the mice would probably raid the thing over night but too tired to care. Someone might as well get use out of his eight bucks.

The extra hours were long and lonely and not all the profitable yet. But he had no choice. The baby had cost them dearly financially—hospital bills and all those many things babies needed and seemed to keep needing more of everyday. Diapers alone probably cost him the money from 4 oil changes a week. There had been no baby showers to help out, no family to help ease the burdon or give them hand me downs. His wife was on maternity leave right now so they didn't have her income coming in either. He wouldn't trade it for anything though, he thought, smiling to himself and speeding his locking up routine that much more. Maybe she'd still be awake when he got home and he could hold her for a bit. More often than not though in her short 6 weeks of life his daughter had been asleep when he got back to their little apartment. And sadly, with all her energy taken up by little lady bug more often than not his wife would be sleeping too.

It was all for them, though, all to get them back on track and to build them a life together. He was determined to give his wife and daughter the life he had not been given, to be a thousand times better than the father he had had. Daryl got out to his truck and looked down at his phone before starting the ignition. He had left it in his truck after picking up the take out. He smiled, a new photo of his daughter looking wide eyed at the pink elephant he'd brought home yesterday flashed in front of him.

Beth: Had to send you this—her face was priceless.

And then two hours later….

Beth: Wide awake and making noises. She misses you. Me too…

And then one from about an hour ago….

Beth: finally got her to sleep. Made pasta for supper….are you coming home soon? Can U grab some milk on the way home? Grumpy Bug wouldn't let me leave the house today. Love you lots

The texts ended there. He turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot, fiddling with the radio knob while he did so.

The radio sounded jumbled. Daryl couldn't find music on any station, just seemed to be news right now. Something about the hospital, something about people with a virus…..he didn't have the patience tonight. He flipped the CD button and turned off the radio in favour of some Rolling Stones.

Pulling into the mini mart Daryl yawned. He knew milk would cost more here but honestly he didn't have it in him to walk all the way into the big supermarket down the street. He got out of the car amazed at how many people seemed to need quick purchases tonight. Inside the store it was crowded and loud. A man pushed past him with a case of water under one arm, yelling at the clerk and throwing a $20.00 bill at him. Other people seemed in just as much of a hurry, grabbing at things on the shelves. The poor clerk seemed disoriented and flustered.

"What's goin on?" he grunted at the clerk who just ignored him and turned to the woman who was grabbing behind the counter at a carton of cigarettes. She pulled away, obviously not intending to pay for them. Daryl grabbed her arm as she brushed past "Hey!"

She glared at him and yanked her arm away from him. "Get off me! Haven't you been watching the news? All shit's breaking loose!" She pulled away and headed swiftly out the door, the bells banging loudly.

"wha….." Daryl whipped his head around suddenly panicked. He needed to get home.

Pushing out past the crowd he made his way over to the door. He heard someone scream in the back ground. He hurried back toward the driver's side of his truck. He heard it before he saw it. The groaning, deep growling—not human and yet….not animal either. Daryl had been a hunter all his life. He had never heard a sound like this. It sent a cold shiver down his spine.

Suddenly a strong hand reached up and grabbed his shoulder. Daryl whipped his body back and away, years of instinct against being touched unexpectedly saving him at the last moment as he watched wide eyed while the….person? thing? creature? snapped it's teeth into the air where his shoulder had been. It's eyes were wild, unseeing and it continued to snap it's jaws at him while he body checked it away. Daryl pushed at the thing as hard as he could his hand landing in a wet sticky substance covering the thing's chest. He jumped into his truck slamming the door on the thing. He started the truck as the creature threw itself against his driver's door window. In the moment before he put the truck in gear he saw the thing's face clearly against the window—wild clouded eye, drooling mouth, covered in blood? He looked down at the hand he had used to push the thing away and saw that it too was covered in blood. The thing—the woman?- had a wound on her chest that looked like it had been festering for a while. He was amazed she was even standing.

All of this happened in the blink of a moment as he pulled the truck in a circle around the parking lot trying to avoid the thing as he desperately tried to get back onto the road. All at once in front of him stood another creature, this time it seemed to be a male. He had no time to stop and he hit the thing head on with the front of his truck.

Daryl skidded to a stop breathing heavily hearing the horrible thunk as the tires went over the man he had hit. For a moment he didn't know what to do, surely he had killed him. Then in the rear view mirror he watched in horror as the creature stood up and began growling and walking towards his truck again, as if nothing had happened. It's leg was now dragging behind it though, seemingly dislocated and partially crushed.

"Fuuuuuccckkkkkk" he yelled as he slammed his foot on the gas and pealed out of the parking lot onto the road, speeding the last mile to home, his wife and daughter his only thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Walking Dead. **

"_What?" Beth looked up at him stunned, unsure if she had heard him correctly. _

"_No charge, it was just a loose bolt" Daryl looked down at the work order in his hand and wrote a big zero across it. _

"_But the other garage said it needed at least $600.00 worth of work, that it wasn't safe to drive" she fiddled with her credit card in shaky fingers, not believing what he had said._

"_Pfft" he snorted "Well, I fixed it and it ain't no $600.00. Bring it here first next time" he turned to head back into the bay, he was doing double duty today as one of his guys was out sick. _

"_Well….thank you" she called to him and he turned back to give her half a smile and a grunt already intent on his next job. "No really, you made my day—my month actually, I wasn't sure how I was gonna pay the rent"._

_He turned from her then, offered half a wave and went back in the garage. Beth shrugged and took her keys out to her car. _

_An hour later she was back. His eyes widened as he saw her approach the counter with two coffees and a take-out bag from a local sandwich shop. She seemed to take a breath and then spit out "I couldn't just let it go with nothing, Mr. Dixon. I wanted to thank you for your time—I thought you seemed busy today and maybe you could use a little lunch" she smiled brightly. _

_Daryl shook his head at her and her down home farm girl attitude. "Just doin my job" he grunted but his empty stomach wouldn't let him turn down the sandwich she held out to him. _

_Somehow, before he knew it, they were both sitting in his office eating sandwiches and drinking coffee at his desk. Somehow, before he knew it, half an hour had gone by sitting there together. He learned she was a student trying to get into veterinary school, but having a hard time of it. She worked nights at the diner about 5 blocks away and shared a basement apartment with her sister. She liked horses, she grew up on a farm…she had bright blue eyes. _

Daryl's phone buzzed about 3 times during his quick 3 minute ride between the store and his apartment. He didn't stop to check it, too shaken up, too focused to even register the ring. He could see Beth's face in his mind and hear his baby girl's soft breathing. His only thought was getting to them as quickly as possible.

As he ran into the apartment building he heard screaming coming from down the street. The building was in an uproar, people rushing both in and out the lobby doors. The security buzzer on the building hadn't worked in close to 6 months so the front had been unlocked for that whole time much to Daryl's frustration. He made Beth keep a pistol near the front door and he had installed an extra deadbolt, not bothering to care about the building rules. The place was a dump anyway-only one bedroom, one bathroom and a joint kitchen-living room area. It was so full of baby stuff right now that there was barely room to walk anywhere.

Forgoing the elevator Daryl ran up the 4 flights of stairs pulling himself up by the hand railing 2 and 3 stairs at a time. He reached their apartment door to find it locked and chained. Good girl.

He banged on the door "Beth, Beth!"

A moment of clattering as the lock was disengaged and then his arms were full of a flurry of blonde hair and grabbing hands. She held him tightly around the neck sobbing "Daryl, Daryl" her face was buried in his neck. He heard a shout down the hall and pushed them both back into the apartment quickly resecuring the dead bolt.

"I'm here baby, I'm here" he held her and breathed heavily trying to slow his bursting heart. "Shhh…where's bug?"

Beth pulled back slightly and whipped her eyes "She's sleeping still, she's fine. Daryl what's going on? I heard the sirens and then the yelling….then on the news….." she sobbed again "Then the power went out and…"

He kissed her soundly on the lips before speaking, just happy to have her safe in his arms. He led her over to the window and peered out the curtain. Lights flashed across the streets and he could hear the sirens even through the closed window. People were running on the streets, jumping into cars, carrying bags and back packs. Some of the people seemed so aimless in panic.

Beth and Daryl watched in horror at what happened next. A group of 4 of those creature people Daryl had seen in the convenience store lot had stumbled on to the street. They began to head toward a group of people who were trying to readjust a box they were shoving into the back seat of their car. Suddenly the creatures were upon them—growling and biting. One bit viciously into the neck of a woman and even from their 4 floors above Daryl and Beth could see the blood spurt out as her jugular tore. Another man tried to run only to find his leg caught by the creature and parts of the muscle torn away. The remaining man they couldn't see anymore as he was suddenly swarmed over by other creatures as he fell to the ground. They heard his screams though, sounds that would be trapped in their brains for a long time to come.

Beth buried her head in his shoulder and turned away. Daryl could tear his eyes off the sight though, his mind racing. His trance was broken only by the tiny cry that erupted from their bedroom.

In unison the couple turned and rushed to the bedroom. Daryl made it there first and scooped up his daughter close to his heart. Beth pushed herself against both of them, worried hands touching at the little girl's face. He closed his eyes and for just a moment stopped to breath against the downy head.

Beth looked up at him "News says it's a virus that's spreading—says we're to stay calm—but things are happening so fast. Then the power went out and I couldn't get anymore details. Mrs. Henderson across the hall said the police told her it's all over the city and to stay in her house."

Daryl frowned "Beth I've seen those things close up, I don't think it's safe to stay. We gotta get out while we still can, while we still have gas—hell, the way things look down there I'd say we won't have the truck any more come morning. We gotta go Beth, we gotta go." He handed her the baby and began digging under the bed for some duffle bags he kept there.

Beth cuddled the baby too her and stared "What? What do you mean? Where we gonna go?"

"Outta the city" he began tossing things into the bags—flashlight, matches—he pulled open the back closet to find a sleeping bag.

"Daryl?" she stood still staring at him.

Daryl stopped and took her face in his hands "We gotta get out of the city Beth, get what you need for the baby and yourself—here" he handed her a second bag.

"But she's so little she ain't even 2 months old yet…"

"That's why we gotta leave now. Beth, I'll take care of you—I'd die for both of you—but we have to leave the city—NOW." His instincts were on fire.

Something in his expression snapped Beth to life. With one hand on the baby she began tossing items into the duffle bag trying to imagine what they would need until they could come back home again.

Within 15 minutes Daryl had both bags and a back pack waiting at the front door as Beth strapped the baby into a sling against her body and zipped her coat overtop. The little face and head peaked out but the rest of her was securely pressed against her mother's warm body. The closeness soothed the baby who amazingly began to drift back to sleep in spite of her parents franticness and her mother's quick heartbeat.

Daryl took one last look around and spied the pink elephant on the floor beside the sofa. Impulsively he grabbed it and shoved it inside his jacket. Reaching into the hall closet he pulled out the pistol and handed it to Beth who took it with a shaky hand. Then he reached into the back of the closet and pulled out an old friend he hadn't had time for since the before the baby had been born. The black metal of the crossbow stood out bleakly against the white paint of the hallway. He grabbed the extra bolts and strapped it all onto his back. Beth took the backpack and he grabbed the duffle bags.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded. He unbolted the door and shoved it open with is shoulder, looking both ways down the hallway as he motioned to her it was safe to go out. There were loud voices coming from the other end of the hall. He ushered her into the stairway, checking it was clear. As they hurried down as fast as their burdons would let them, several other people pushed past heading both down and up. Daryl breathed a sigh of relief when they made it to the ground floor.

He peered out the steel door that led to the parking lot. He could see his truck about 100 yards away, parked in the half hazard way he had left it in his rush to get to Beth and the baby. "Be ready to run" he said as he switched the crossbow over to his front and held it in front of him. Beth rested her hand on her daughter's head and waited for his signal. "Go!" he shouted when all seemed clear. She ran with all her might, Daryl right on her heals.

As they neared the truck she could hear the growling and saw two of the creatures moving toward them between them and the safety of the truck. Daryl aimed the crossbow. He hit one of the things directly in the chest but it kept coming. He aimed and shot again, hitting again in a certain kill shot in the neck. The creature kept moving just as swiftly.

"Beth run!" he threw her the keys as he made up his mind to try to distract the creatures away from his wife and daughter. One last try—one more shot—this time it hit the thing square between the eyes—it stumbled for a moment and then collapsed not moving. Wasting no time Daryl aimed at the second creature—also hitting it directly in the head and it dropped much like the first one. By this time Beth had made it to the truck and was holding the door open for him to dive in and shut the door with a resounding thud.

He crawled over her to the driver's seat careful to avoid bumping the baby. He tossed the bags into the back and the crossbow onto the floor at Beth's feet. "Are you okay" he breathed.

Beth's hands were shaking as she unzipped the top of her jacket and looked down at the little girl. She was sobbing now but then so was her mother. Beth buried her head in the baby and cried.

Daryl had no time to stop himself, he quickly swung the truck out onto the street and began to drive weaving from side street to side street to avoid police cars and things blocking the road. The power was gone the street and traffic lights were out, creating even more confusion although Daryl doubted anyone was waiting at red lights anymore….

"Daryl, where we going?" Beth sniffed as she tried to pull herself together.

"Outta the city."

"Where though, where is safe?"

"My brother has a cabin about 3 hours outside the city. We can go there—Merle will help us." Daryl hopped his tone of voice sounded more confident about that than he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all your kind reviews, favourites and follows. Have a wonderful Holiday!**_

_After Daryl took over the garage as sole owner he was proud to realize he had actually accomplished something that no one in his family had. He felt like he could be successful for the first time in his life at something. "_Could be" _being the right choice of words though, because Daryl knew that he had harder work in front of him than he ever had before. He had been working later and later it seemed in the evenings. It didn't bother him, though, as he found he had little to do in his tiny apartment at night besides watch crappy tv and eat crappy food. _

_ One particularly late Wednesday night Daryl found he just couldn't bear going home to another frozen dinner, nor were his usual take out places appealing to him. For a moment he even considered finding an all-night grocery story and trying his luck at cooking something. He was just about to turn onto the highway to find one when he saw ahead the lights of a diner that was still open. Too tired to make any more decisions tonight, he drove into the lot and entered the almost empty diner. _

_ He recognized her instantly. After that day of the sandwich lunch Daryl had thought about her often and wondered if she would ever need to come back into his shop. They had left on a see ya later kind of note and although Daryl knew he had her number in his garage files he didn't have it in him to use it for personal reasons. He reasoned with himself that she wouldn't want to talk to him anyway, and besides he didn't really have the time._

_ Beth sat perched at the counter reading a text book. She looked up when he came in and smiled warmly. "Hey Mr. Dixon"_

"_Hey" his voice was soft and truly surprised. There was silence for a moment and then Daryl cleared his throat "just workin late thought I'd grab something to eat before I made my way home"._

_ Beth looked at her watch. "You sure are workin late Mr. Dixon. Go have a seat. We're open for only another half an hour and the cook has already gone home but I can heat you up something if you like."_

_ "Oh, I didn't know you were closin'—no mind, I'll jes go" he started to slip away when Beth grabbed his arm. _

_ "Now is that what I said, Daryl? Sit down and I'll get you something. We just can't do the whole menu right now, but we do have some great chili and there's pie….." she smiled at him and gently pushed him toward a table. _

_ "Pushy" he muttered as Beth raised one eyebrow at him. But he sat down anyway. _

_A bowl of chili and 2 pieces of pie later Daryl was sitting quietly watching Beth as she began the process of sweeping up and getting ready to close the diner. He was trying to figure her out. He had never met anyone like her. She chatted away about the diner and about school for a few minutes before she had to get back to her cleaning. The place was bright and clean and so much more appealing to be in than his crummy little apartment. Amazingly to him the company too appealed to him, which was strange because she was so different from anyone else he had ever been drawn to. Shaking his head to clear it Daryl got up to use the restroom before heading out, amazed at the time when he looked up at the clock by the door. _

_As he re-entered the main restaurant he heard Beth speaking in a strained voice. "Well we're just closing up now, but I'm sure you can find a drive through if you go on down the road a ways."_

"_Aww come on darlin, I'm sure you can find something for me" a man in an orange ski jacket and work boots was standing a bit too close to Beth. Daryl watched as she backed away slightly so he was out of her space. _

"_Nah, sorry, cook's gone-we're closing up" she took another step back. _

_The man half snarled half grinned at her moving forward again, this time grabbing her arm "So you're alone…that changes my order then….."he roughly pulled Beth toward him. She let out a squeaking sound._

"_She ain't alone" Daryl growled and took two giant steps forward grabbing the guy by the back of the shirt. He shoved him hard against the counter as Beth stepped away, rubbing at her arm. "You like it rough there cowboy?" Daryl rammed his fist into the guy's gut who doubled over in pain. Before the guy could even react Daryl had dragged him over to the doorway. "Get the fuck out, if I ever see your face in her again—if SHE ever tells me your face is in her again I'm gunna hunt you down sunshine." The man grunted, spat on the ground at Daryl's feet but he pushed his way out the door and back to his truck._

_Beth hurried over to the door and turned the lock and leaned back against it staring at Daryl. "You okay?" he asked, his voice much softer now_

"_Yeah" she rubbed her arm again. Her hands were shaking though and Daryl could see her try to hide them in her pockets._

"_Hey…hey—you okay?" he asked again as he led her over to a stool. She sat down, shaking more openly now. Beth only nodded. _

"_Thank you" she whispered looking up at him her blue eyes shining. _

"_That kind of thing happen before?"_

_She shook her head. "No, not like that. Sometimes they get a little handsy but not like that before. My sister told me though she didn't like these Wednesdays when I close up alone." Beth rubbed her hands up and down her arms. _

"_You always close alone on Wednesdays?" he frowned. _

"_Yeah, Charlie needs to leave early on Wednesdays. It's only a half an hour, normally not a problem. Thank you again Mr. Dixon. Helpin me out again of course, I guess I owe you some more sandwiches" she tried to smile. _

_Daryl huffed and pulled on her arm. "My name's Daryl. You closed now? Come on, get yer stuff and I'll make sure you get home okay"._

"_Oh it's okay. I'll jess get to my car and call Maggie. She always waits up for me. You driving me home will just send her into a whole nother tailspin about something. Daryl frowned again but he walked her to her car and waited in the lot as she drove away, waving at him. He lit a cigarette as he watched, lost in thought. _

_The next Wednesday Daryl sat in the diner the final hour before close, nursing a coffee, driving away only when Beth got in her car and was out of sight. It began a new routine in his life and changed a whole lot more things than that. His Wednesday night routine didn't alter for 2 years. _

_It was fitting and fate that their baby girl was born on a Wednesday._

Daryl squinted his eyes as he drove down the dark overgrown road that led to his brother's cabin. They had been driving for over 5 hours and Beth's tears had quieted some. She held baby Katie close to her and fed her as they drove and that seemed to sooth both mother and baby some.

Daryl bit at his thumb nail as he drove, his mind racing, his eyes staying 12 steps ahead of them on the road. Once they had managed to leave the city—after 2 hours of crawling along in traffic and weaving around on dark side streets—they had not seen many other cars. The city had been loud and bright full of sirens and screams but they had only seen a few more of the creature things. One group of 5 or 6 of them aimlessly walking on the side of the road that they were able to drive past fairly quickly and easily. Another group of the creatures was about the same size swarming a car that had stopped at the side of the road. Beth buried her face in the Baby's neck when they went by that one, and Daryl just stared ahead, speeding past as soon as he could.

Now, the night was eerily dark and quiet. It was well past 3 am and the cabin ahead of them was black in the darkness. They pulled up beside Merle's shed and Daryl turned off the engine. He and Beth peered at each other in silence across the dark front seat for a moment before Daryl finally moved.

"Lemme go first just in case. You stay with Bug in the car." He brushed the baby's head for a moment before Beth nodded at him and he swung his leg out the pick up's door.

"Merle!" he yelled "Merle, you there?" a light flicked on inside the cabin and a moment later the door opened.

"Darlina? That you? Baby Brother, ain't you a sight for sore eyes" Merle staggered out and wrapped an arm around Daryl's neck "Been at least 2 years ain't it little brother? Thought you didn't have any use for old Merle anymore" he shoved Daryl a little too hard in greeting.

Daryl couldn't help but to grab Merle's shoulder back. Regardless of some of the history behind them they were still and would always be brothers. "Hey Merle. Been watching the news?"

"Yes I have little brother and I gotta tell you I am not surprised to see you here tonight. Almost placing bets with myself about when you were gonna show. Now I guess you see that ol'Merle's way of livin ain't so bad after all."

"It's real fuckin bad in the city, Merle. I ain't seen anything like it—it's bad Merle." Daryl grabbed his brother's arm and made him look him right in the eyes. He wanted to know if Merle was sober enough to understand the severity of the situation. Merle stared at him but then his attention was drawn away to a noise behind Daryl.

Beth had quietly slipped out of the truck. Merle peered at her and then chuckled "Well hi there Peaches. Looks like Daryl's been holdin out on me now…" Merle swaggered and turned to look back at Daryl "Brought some sweet little tail along I see. Brought some to share I hope?"

Daryl snarled but before he could reply to his brother a tiny cry interrupted them. Instinctively Beth looked down and unzipped part of her jacket to allow sooth the baby. Katie's downy head shone in the light of the cabin doorway.

Merle took a step back staring. "Holy shit little Brother, what the fuck did you do?"


	4. Chapter 4

_About 8 weeks into Daryl's late night Wednesdays a tow truck drove into his shop parking lot one Thursday morning. To his surprise, Beth jumped out of the passenger side of the truck as the driver then pulled away to unhook her car from the back. _

_ "Hey" she sadly smiled at him. "Wouldn't start this mornin'"_

_ Daryl picked up his keys without a pause. "On your way to class?" Beth nodded. "Well, let's go, I'll drive you." _

_ That night Daryl called her with the bad news. Even if he did all the labour for free, even with the researched parts that Daryl had spent a good part of the evening scowering the internet for, the engine was cracked and the repair costs would be way more than the car was worth and way more than Beth could even consider paying. He had come up with plan 2. "What are you doin' Tuesday evening?" _

_ Beth had paused. Being unable to see Daryl on the phone was a challenge because his body language said so much more than his lack of words would ever say. "Nothin that I know of—I don't have to work for once….."_

_ "I was thinking maybe I take you out to find a car. Um…another car, one that you can afford that is in good shape, or just needs a little fix or two…I checked some ads on line and I think I got a couple leads….you could borrow the loaner from the shop until then…."_

_ Beth was speechless for a minute. Then "Really? Wow Daryl, that would be amazing…" _

_ That Tuesday night Beth heard the sound of the motorcycle coming up her driveway at exactly 6:00. It wasn't a date, he was just helping her out. She had changed her clothes 3 times, the remnents all around the floor of her bedroom. She settled on dark jeans and a crisp white shirt. She was glad she did when she heard the motorcycle. _

_ He smiled as he pulled up to the driveway watching her blonde hair flip back in the wind. He held out a hand to help her on the bike and handed her a helmet. Before putting it on Beth leaned into him and hugged him from behind smiling, realizing he smelled wonderful and looked a bit more put together than he usually did. It wasn't a date, but it looked like Daryl had thought about his clothes too. _

_ It wasn't a date but after they found the perfect car that Daryl test drove and promised to safety for her and then negotiated a much lower price than she would have dared, Beth squealed and jumped to hug him when they arrived at the restaurant that they went to afterwards._

_ It wasn't a date but they stayed at that restaurant until just before closing when they looked around and realized that sometime during their conversation the whole place had cleared._

_ And it wasn't a date when Beth leaned toward him as he dropped her off at her door and brushed her lips gently over his for just a moment. Daryl was speechless as she pulled back and looked into his eyes. As she handed him the helmet back and smiled as she started to saunter away "Thanks for everything Daryl, see yah tomorrow."_

"Fuck off Merle. Show some manners!" Daryl yelled at him and moved closer to shove at him.

Beth stepped back and stared between the brothers. Suddenly the silence of the night was broken by a deep snarling sound. "Daryl" she hissed.

He stepped back from Merle and back over to Beth. "We're goin' inside now."

"The Hell you are!" growled Merle.

The snarling got louder and they could hear rustling in the bushes. "Come on Beth" he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door. Beth looked between the noise in the bushes and Merle as if weighing who the bigger threat could be.

Suddenly from the bushes came another one of those creatures. This one was a man, a former park ranger it seemed—missing one arm and bleeding down his chest. He swayed and came toward Merle.

"What the fuck?" Merle stared

"We'll be inside if you need me" snarled Daryl as he pulled Beth and the baby into the cabin and closed the door.

"Daryl!" stared Beth.

"Only for a minute—I won't let him get hurt—besides nothing seems to ever be able to take down Merle. He needs to know this is serious."

Daryl waited a few beats before opening the cabin door again and heading out with his crossbow aimed.

Beth bounced the baby slightly and nervously pulled the dirty curtain back from the window to watch as Daryl efficiently shot the creature in the head with an arrow. He and Merle gestured wildly to one another and at the now twice dead thing on the ground. Daryl turned and stomped back up the porch and into the cabin while Merle kicked wildly at the body.

Daryl closed the door behind him and looking at Beth for a moment. They stared at each other in silence both of them finally seeming out of breath and Beth could feel the events of the last 24 hours begin to creep up on her finally. She felt weak in the knees and had to steel herself not to collapse right there on the dirty cabin floor.

Daryl seemed to notice the change in her and swept up to her side "Here, lemme take Bug" he took the baby from her and put an arm around Beth at the same time. "Come on, there's a spare bedroom back here"

To call the room a bedroom was a huge exaggeration. Beyond the main area of the cabin there was a panelling wall that covered an area that at one time was probably only for storage. Daryl pulled back a "curtain" (blanket?) that covered the doorway and led to a slanted ceiling room only big enough for a single bed a chair and a small two drawer dresser. It smelled musty and dirty laundry lay on the floor beside the bed.

Daryl kicked at it "Believe it or not this is my room and I think that's the shirt and jeans I left on the floor last time I was here 2 years ago…."

"Well, I guess the sheets aren't clean either then?" she a small smile at him.

"Guess not…..my dirt though I suppose…pretend you're at my apartment those first few times you came over."

Her smile grew a bit more. "Can you get Bug's stuff from the truck?" Daryl had laid the baby down on the bed. He nodded and pulled the curtain back to head out of the cabin again. Beth peered out the curtain as he left. Merle was back inside sitting on the sofa. His hand was wrapped around a beer and he was just staring in to space with an odd look on his face. For the first time since coming in the cabin Beth noticed the lines of white powder that ran along the coffee table beside Merle's booted feet.

"Time I met the inlaws anyway" she thought to herself…..


	5. Chapter 5

_Beth looked up startled as she heard the laughter behind her. The diner was quiet, except for Daryl and herself and she hadn't expected to see anyone else come in as it was only 10 minutes until closing. They had followed the usual Wednesday night routine—Beth had taken to saving Daryl one of the better slices of pie and he ate it quietly as she chatted about the night or finished with the last of the clean up. Neither had mentioned their non date the week before, but Beth knew something would have to be said sooner or later because she would have to go pick up the car from Daryl's garage in a few days. _

_ "Hey Bethie!" Her sister Maggie's loud voice seemed to break the peacefulness of the night. "We thought we'd come by to drive you home!" Maggie Greene swished into the room, pulling on the arm of her current boyfriend of the hour….Doug? Dan? Beth couldn't remember. She thought she remembered the blonde hair though from last Saturday night…_

_ Maggie an… Derek? Plopped onto the counter stools. Maggie spun around on hers like the school kids did when they came in. "Almost ready?" Maggie asked looking around and then making a head gesture in Daryl's direction with questioning eyes._

_ "Soon Mags. What brings you here? I thought you had class tonight?" Beth took her apron off and folded it carefully behind the counter noting how Daryl had lowered his eyes to his coffee and seemed intent on looking down at something. His attitude had changed when Maggie and Dwayne came in, suddenly stiffening and drawing back into himself. _

_ Maggie grabbed a straw and began to chew on it. "Boss got sick, let us out early. We grabbed a beer and then I suggested that Darren and I come drive you home since I hate that you have to hang around here by yourself on Wednesdays. It just doesn't seem safe." Again, Maggie looked pointedly over in Daryl's direction._

_ Beth sighed and couldn't help a twinge of disappointment. They hadn't talked about it but she was pretty sure Daryl would be driving her home tonight to make up for her not having her "new" car ready. She'd been looking forward to it all day…..but they hadn't discussed it outright so she didn't feel right about turning Maggie's offer down…_

_ Daryl stood up and cleared his throat having downed the last bits of his coffee. "Well I guess I'll be going then seeing as everything's okay here. Thanks for the pie, Beth." He started to walk out toward the door. _

_ Beth hurried to catch up behind him "Wait, Daryl" he stopped and looked expectantly at her. There seemed to be a heavy silence in the room. "Um…you're welcome." He nodded then, looked back at Maggie who was not so subtly staring him down. Then turned and walked out into the night, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket as he made his way toward his truck. _

_ Beth sighed and watched him go for a long moment. _

_ "Whoa man, that's one scary dude" Darren laughed under his breath. _

_ "He's not—" Beth started._

_ "Who was that Beth?" Maggie glared at her. _

_ "That's Daryl. He comes by on Wednesdays to watch me close, to make sure it's okay."_

_ "He WATCHES you close EVERY Wednesday? Beth, did you see that guy? That's creepy."_

_ "He's not creepy Maggie, he's a really great guy! He's helped me out a few times and he…."_

_ Maggie cut her off "Do you have any idea how old that guy is? He's ancient! I'm pretty sure Shawn used to buy pot from him in high school and he was old then. That guy is bad news, Beth and I don't want him hanging around you." Maggie pushed past effectively ending the conversation. "We'll be waiting out in the car."_

Beth opened her eyes and for a moment forgot everything about where she was and what had gone on the night before. She could hear Daryl's dependable steady breathing beside her and feel the familiar warmth that radiated off of him. When she opened her eyes to stare at the wall in front of her she needed a minute to register that it wasn't even really a wall. It was an old piece of paneling that went most of the way, but definitely not all the way up to the ceiling. A six inch gap allowed light to seep into the room from the room beside it. She puzzled on this for a moment when her brain clicked at the entire night before came crashing back. She gasped and jumped up with a start.

Beside her Daryl sat up just as quickly as if he knew she would react that way.

"Katie!" she called out frantically searching the room.

"Shhhhhh" Daryl stopped her "She's here, she's fine" he reached down to direct her attention to the car carrier on the floor on his side of the bed where their daughter slept soundly bundled against knowing anything bad had happened in the world. Daryl had been lying with his hand on the carrier all night and now he flexed his fingers that had fallen asleep.

Beth turned toward him and he reached across the dirty comforter for her. She instinctively nestled into him trying to calm her racing heart. "Did yesterday really happen?" she whispered.

Daryl rubbed his hand over his eyes and down his face sighing "yep."

They lay in silence for a moment listening to the gentle breathing of their daughter and then suddenly the early morning was punctuated by a loud snort followed by snoring coming from the other side of the "wall". It sounded like it was right beside them. Daryl snickered softly laughing "Guess Merle's sleep isn't bothered by the apocalypse."

Beth couldn't help but smile "It always that loud?"

"Not really much of a wall….you shoulda been here when he brought a girl back with him…nah forget that, I'm glad you weren't here." He turned to look at her a slight smile on his face.

She was quiet a moment. "Can't help but notice these sheets aren't washed….you ever bring a girl here Mr. Dixon?" she tried to smile as she said it but there was a serious part of her that wanted to know. She didn't know much about this part of her husband's previous life.

He looked at her and brought his nose closer to hers "Want the honest to God's truth? " he whispered.

She nodded.

"Merle tried. He'd bring these girls home for me trying to get me laid. I'd bring em home after Merle and his date passed out. I never wanted em here, this was our place where we could just hang out and be brothers you know. Go huntin and stuff. Usually he kept his drugs to a minimum out here. Can't say I never had sex with any of em…..but I can tell you it wasn't in this bed. Never was a bed guy before you…..never even fell asleep with anyone before you…." He kissed her nose. "I wish it had only ever been you though. I never would have thought you were out there for me, I wish I had known…"

Beth cut him off with a gentle touch of her lips to his "Shhh". He had confessed that last fact to her one night near the start of their relationship. Beth realized, though, that there were some things about her husband's past he had never shared with her. She had a feeling the longer they stayed in this cabin with Merle though she might learn more than she might want to.

Eventually the baby started to fuss and their quiet moment had to end. They had to figure out what was happening and find out if and when they could go home. Daryl got up and ran a hand through his hair. None of them had undressed the night before unsure if they would be able to even stay in the cabin safely overnight. Beth fed the baby and tried to clean up a bit in the tiny, disgusting bathroom. When she came out into the main room Daryl had made her a peanut butter sandwich and found her a coke. He looked at her apologetically. "We'll go out and try to find some better food if we're gonna stay here."

"What, the princess not happy with the room service? Oohh Baby Brother your girlfriend has you pussy whipped already?" Merle looked up from his recliner, his eyes red from the night before.

Beth just stared at him. Daryl cuffed him on the ear "Shut the hell up Merle. Show some respect. Beth is my WIFE. Aint' nothin wrong with me wanting to provide for my family. Ya gotta sister and a niece now, brother."

"A WIFE? Well now Brother, you really are fucked. I guess ol'Merle's wedding invitation got lost in the mail, then eh?"

Beth straightened up and decided that she could handle Merle Dixon. She had to if this was going to work at all. "It's nice to finally meet you, Merle. Would you like to meet Katie?" She brought the baby away from her shoulder and held her down toward Merle, not quite offering the baby for him to hold but bringing her toward him. Katie opened her eyes and waggled her arms. Merle stared for a minute then pushed himself almost forcefully out of the chair causing Beth to step back.

"Much as I'd like to play happy families with you three I think we should turn on the news and find out just how long I'm gonna be stuck with you" Merle grabbed for the remote and turned on the TV.

At first they couldn't find anything but static on some of the channels. Then, fuzzy, came an emergency broadcast from Atlanta. Things were bad, really, really bad. They were calling for people to head to emergency shelters outside the city. They broadcast rioting and looting. The city was on fire in many spots. A special announcement from the President kept repeating on a loop telling them not to panic, try to get out of the city to the shelters, the army was coming, they were working on a solution, be strong, don't panic…..

The three of them sat silent, glued to the television for an hour and then…the broadcast cut out. Static filled all the channels. After a few minutes of flipping fruitlessly Daryl shut the TV off. The silence filled the room as they stared at one another.

The quiet was broken by Katie's soft cries. Beth realized she had probably been gripping the baby too hard and startled her. The sound seemed to wake Daryl up to action though. "Merle, we gotta go find some better supplies. That camp store still there where we used to buy smokes?"

Merle looked at him seeming to think. For a brief moment his eyes flicked to Katie being bounced in Beth's arms. His voice for once was not laced with anger or sarcasm. "Yeah, we better get there before anyone else does."


End file.
